Changing Winds
This is an original adventure fanfic by the Dragonflame Authors Group. Minor alchohol/drunkenness references in the prologue. WIP!! Please comment/critique and it will be much appreciated! Cover by Malice the NightWing. Here is the HURRICANE HURRICANE page. Prologue (Wolfie) Ember panted. She staggered forward, every step coming with a flash of pain, vague memories, bits and pieces of her life passing by. The wood planks and metal clasps shivered, kinetic energy running through them, as strong talons fiddled with the lock. A key jiggling, metal against metal, fear against rage. Mother closed her eyes, wrapping her wings around the smaller forms that were her little dragonets. It was a huddling group of red, orange, overall fiery forms in the back of the cave. The youngest sibling cried out. Mother was sure any smug idiot would say, "Yes, fiery indeed." Ember's father burst through the door, his eyes bloodshot, his chest heaving. Mother curled her nose as the reek of alcohol hit her nostrils. It burned. "What's going on?" exclaims Mother. She wasn't drunken. She never drank, unlike Father. She was terrified, but her eyes were clear. Father's eyes were wide. "They're coming." his words were terse, as if it physically hurt to speak. Maybe it was that, maybe it was his shame, maybe it was the timing. '' ''Ember had eggs that were going to hatch tonight, after all. Little siblings. Boom. '' ''Mother went to the back room, hurrying. She was biting her talons off, because the egg is starting to hatch. Father comes beside them, as if in his drunken state, he forgot about the danger. He leans against the wall. '' ''The rest of her siblings are here. The egg hatches. It's a tiny, ruby-red male dragonet. His eyes twinkle, and he smiles. '' ''Ember's heart melted. How could a smile be so innocent and blissful? Boom. '' ''The metal parts twisted at awkward angles, and the wood finally splintered apart, into oblivion. Wooden shrapnel pounded Ember's scales, catching underneath them. She winced, but stayed where she was. '' ''Silver scales gleamed in the torchlight. The moons seemed to be contained within their deep, murderous, very unknowing, alcoholic eyes. '' ''The IceWings had burst through the door. One yelled, filled with rage, "You cheated! Get out here, you SCOUNDREL!!!!" '' ''Father holds his breath. She looks at his eyes, he looks drunk. Wild. Like a cornered animal that knew what was coming. One of Mother's children run forward; Ember's sibling. In a desperate attempt at escape? At a stupid attempt to form a battle line? Mother's scream died in her throat as the words exited the IceWing's jaws. "Little brat." another IceWing murmurs. It was a comment followed by only the worst of actions. He open his jaws, flaring his horns, snaking forward. One single hiss, a puff, and sparkling snowy smoke envelopes the poor little dragonet. She gasps, then falls stiff onto the floor. Boom. Ember's heart sank even further. One of her siblings was now a sleeping statue -- one that would never awaken. Father roars, tackling the IceWing. It was a wonder the dragon could comprehend what was going on. The male SkyWing pummeled the IceWing under him, blue blood staining the floor. Ember grabs her newborn SkyWing sibling, still ruby-red as ever. All her other siblings are dead, the IceWings had pinned her father and mother against the wall as they kill them. '' ''Horrifying. "You're next!" exclaims the IceWing gleefully as he runs a dagger through Mother. Mother doesn't cry out, she grimaces, then crumples to the ground. "No!" she whispers. Ember sneaks out through a window, unseen to the IceWings. Her father screaming curses. Boom. '' ''"Shut up," says an IceWing. She can't hear her father anymore. Ember knows now they're both very, very gone. '' ''An IceWing looks out the window. "There!" he takes off after her, blasting her with his frostbreath. She keeps trying to fly away. '' ''"Forget about it," calls out the IceWing. "She's gonna die anyway." She had landed, and was struggling to walk forward, her right limbs practically useless. In the distance, she saw a SeaWing flying. He noticed her, and dove down. "What are you doing alone? Wha-?" He noticed her frost burns, and her brother. "Take him with you," she gasped, the frost hurting her sides. She handed her brother to him. He reluctantly took him. She swallowed. "Don't let the IceWings get him." She whispered. The SeaWing nodded. Ember's eyes rolled back into her head, and she crumpled over. The SeaWing stood back, startled, and quickly flew away. Chapter One (Malice) School was out for the day. In the flood of SeaWing students swimming out of the school was a lone red-gold dragon, standing out in the mass of blue and green. If you looked closer, you could see that it was, strangely enough, a small male SkyWing dragonet. In the bustled conversations in Aquatic around him, the dragonet was singled out. Hey, Hurricane! ''A blue SeaWing flashed to the out-of-place SkyWing. ''Tough day today? Her face was sardonic and mocking. Hurricane glared at her, swimming away somewhat clumsily towards the underwater SeaWing village. He had been enchanted as an infant by his adoptive animus father to breathe underwater, but he still couldn't talk to the others, having no glowing stripes. Useless, ''he thought to himself. ''Absolutely useless. That's what I am. '' He swam towards the village, slower than a SeaWing. He saw all the green and blue SeaWings in front of him, looking down at his talons. He knew that he certainly wasn't the same. He could barely reply when someone asked him a question! As he entered his adoptive family's small dwelling, he was instantly greeted by his adoptive mother, Sea Star. ''Hey, honey, ''she flashed. ''How was school? Hurricane grimaced, and began to sign with his talons in the sign language they had made. Pretty terrible. We got extra homework, and Urchin and Lamprey picked on me. Sea Star hugged Hurricane protectively. Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry about Urchin and Lamprey, though. They're just insecure, if they think it's worthwhile to pick on you. Hurricane nodded, although he wasn't very comforted. Mom, ''he complained. ''I'm never going to fit in. You know that. Sea Star sighed. She knew she couldn't deny it. Hurricane was a SkyWing growing up with SeaWings. There was no way he would fit in. She flashed back to the day her husband, Ripple, an animus SeaWing prince who had decided to live in the suburbs as the middle class, had come home with a newborn SkyWing dragonet whose family had been killed. Sea Star's tender heart had immediately known she couldn't turn him away. So she had raised him as if he was just another SeaWing, and as if Hurricane was her own dragonet. Sometimes she worried about him. About his future. What would he do in such a big, hostile world all alone? Or, worse, if he had the mindset of a patriotic SeaWing but was obviously a SkyWing? Of course, he acted like a SeaWing, and had even shown a patriotic dislike of the other tribes, including his own. He'll be fine. ''Sea Star tried to reassure herself. She turned to Hurricane. ''Honey, I'm going to visit Possibility tommorow to shop for more food. You know what to do- Don't let anyone in the house. Don't fight your siblings. Got it? Yes, Mom, I know. ''Hurricane signed, exasperated. Didn't his mom realize that he was a teenager already? He could take care of himself. He was bigger than all the other dragonets his age, and could beat every single one of them in a fight. He knew from experience. Suddenly, an idea struck him. ''Mom, can I go with you? Oh, I don't know... ''Sea Star fretted. ''Mom, I'm seven already! I can go with you! Sea Star sighed. Oh, alright. But be careful... She was too late. Hurricane was already getting ready to go. She smiled helplessly, watching him. He was growing up. Too fast. Oh well. It was only a matter of time anyway... Chapter Two (Rainfeather) Hurricane breathed in the fresh air. He took it In so much it started to sting his nostrils if he even breathed. It was different, so incredibly different from the salty sea spray he breathed and had gotten used to his ENTIRE LIFE. The sea was melded to him, like two pieces of metal in a blacksmith's forge . . . He vaguely had a memory of flame, of burning, blazing torchlight. He shook the thought away. He had not seen flame in a long time. Maybe once, when he was younger, but he didn't remember what on Pyrrhia he had been doing that very evening . . . or twilight . . . or midnight . . . or perhaps even dawn . . . THE POINT WAS, Hurricane had no memory of whenever he had seen fire. It was like the breeze had blown sand over a scroll containing all of the information, slowly burying it deep within himself over an extended period of time. He did a small somersault in the air, the wind catching his great ruby-hued wings. Hurricane let out a small cry out of joy. "Dragonets . . . " Sea Star sighed, rolling her eyes. She smiled at her adoptive son, wondering if he was even aware of how hard it would be for him. As her little SkyWing son grew, it would only get harder for him, more challenges for him to face . . . No. ''Sea Star thought to herself. Hurricane would still be with her for a few more years before he'd start a life of his own, and in those few more years, Sea Star would still continue to treat him no differently than her SeaWing dragonets. Whether it was biological or not, Hurricane was most definitely still her son. ---- It was in the afternoon when they landed. Insects buzzed around Hurricane's ears, which he swatted at indignantly. Hurricane glanced around, his eyes widening as he did so. What was around him? What made up his surrounding environment? What could have silenced him so? The candles. Hundreds of tiny little candles, resting on windowsills, melded to vendor's carts, carried by other fellow dragons. Oh, Hurricane couldn't even count all of the DRAGONS! He saw MudWings, SandWings, IceWings, even . . . even . . . SkyWings. Hurricane's lips curled in an involuntary gesture of . . . distaste. Sure, SkyWings were his own tribe . . . but no SkyWing had ever bothered to care for him. SeaWings were all he knew, and he was plenty glad he was lucky to get to live with such a great tribe. His questions about his past had never been answered. Well, he had been told he was lucky to be alive, so Hurricane supposed he should thank the SeaWings. After all, why did the SkyWings deserve his respect? Blood did not define character, after all. His scales may be the color of fire, but his heart would always lie with the water. Sea Star and Hurricane both knew that very, very well. It was still brightly lit; it could've been noon if not for the rapidly rising silver moon casting shadows all around them. Said shadows were chased back by mentioned candles, of course. Sea Star whispered softly into Hurricane's ear, "Stay close to me." Her talons locked with her son's own claws as they slowly started forward. Several vendors called to them, but Sea Star pretended not to hear. She stared straight ahead, her movements precise and controlled. She had a purpose and knew what her purpose was. Hurricane stared at her quizzically. Purpose? Did such a questionable word have a place within Hurricane's own soul? Yes . . . no . . . what? Hurricane didn't know his own sole purpose, that was for sure; but somehow his foster mother was able to find purpose derived through a dangerous yet resource-plenty place. Huh. Chapter Three (Stormcloud) Dusksight carefully arranged the jewelry she was selling. She straightened the Jade Set, she tilted the Diamond Set, she flipped the Opal Set, and she folded the Emerald Set. She made a mental note to make more Sets that night. "Perfect," she sighed, finally satisfied with her arrangement. No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, a SkyWing dragonet bumped the jewels and her arrangement was destroyed. The Jade Set was on her horns, the Diamond Set was at her talons, the Opal Set was in the guts of a pig behind her, and the Emerald Set was on her snout. "NO!!!" She quickly got to her feet and jumped at the SkyWing. "Woah!" The SkyWing jumped back and a large SeaWing dragoness shot in front of the SkyWing. "Don't touch my son," the SeaWing hissed. Dusksight froze and stared at the pair. One was a SkyWing, the other, a SeaWing. Very odd. "He knocked over my jewelry! After I'd just gotten it perfect!" She explained. "Plus, my Opal Set is in my food!" The SkyWing looked shocked. The look reminded Dusksight of her mother, Stargazer, when Dusksight first had a prophecy. As a NightWing with prophecy powers, foreseeing the future came very often. Many times they were small visions, but at least twice, the visions had saved her mother's life. Her visions were usually casual ones such as, "No mother! This route leads to a quicksand pit!" or "Don't go check on your jewels right now, if you do...." "I'm sorry!" Dusksight stared at the SkyWing suspiciously. No dragon had ever apologized to her, much less a SkyWing. "You're apologizing to me? Aren't all SkyWings arrogant?" Dusksight fished the Opal Set out of the pig guts and licked them clean. She started arranging her jewels all over again. He cocked his head. "No. Well, I guess I wouldn't know. I grew up with the SeaWings." "You learned to breath underwater?" Dusksight was intrigued by this dragon. "What's your name?" She asked him. Oh no! The Opal set still smelled like pig! "Hurricane. Yours?" Hurricane stepped closer to Dusksight, brushing his wing against hers. "I'm Dusksight. Nice to meet you Hurricane." ---- Dusksight and Hurricane met many times over the next few weeks. With every visit, Dusksight like Hurricane more and more. "So," Hurricane continued. "If you tilt sideways like this, you can swim very fast, but you can still breath!" "Sounds great! Let me try!" Dusksight got into the crystal waters with Hurricane and tried to copy his movements, but she acted more like a drowning hippopotamus than a graceful fish. She leaned too far and did a somersault in the water. She came up sputtering, and laughing! "Nice try! Don't worry, you'll get there!" Sopping wet, Dusksight got out of the water and settled under a tree. Hurricane followed. He started to lay down, but he quickly got up and shot into the forest. Dusksight rolled her eyes and hoped he'd come back soon. Hurricane did come back, with prey! "Great catch!" Dusksight eyed the deer, cow, and chicken. Hurricane blushed slightly. "It was nothing." Dusksight couldn't hold back a smile. Hurricane was wonderful. "Hurricane I-" Dusksight cut herself off. The feeling she got before a vision was coming, but uncomfortably strong. Her gut felt like it was trying to run out of her mouth, her talons felt like mud, and her head felt like a tornado. Out of her mouth came words that didn't seem to be her own; a thousand voices spoke at once, filling the silent air. "''Heir of the Sky and the Void of the Night Strangers are coming, a perilous flight Pyrrhia to perish, unless the last heir Can speak the name of Armistice, mend the void's tear In the Mountain of Secrets you will find caverns of old And stories of death that weep to be told With courage you must travel to the depths of the earth Reclaim what is yours, spark of justice's birth The heir of the sky who was kept in the sea Take with you brave travelers, victory to three." Hurricane caught Dusksight just as she collapsed. Her head was still throbbing, but her internal organs felt like they were in their right places. "Was that a prophecy?" Hurricane whispered, setting Dusksight down. Dusksight opened her mouth to speak, but it was dry and coarse. She nodded and tried to swallow some water. It burned on her throat and tasted like ash. Her tongue was swollen and struggled to gulp down the bad-tasting water. "What's wrong with the water?" She rasped. The words stuck in her throat and her eyesight dimmed. The world started spinning! The next thing she saw was a purple blackness spreading over everything. And then, nothing. Chapter Four (Wolfie) Hurricane touched Dusksight's snout. She started to open her eyes. "You alright? That was a prophecy, right?" Dusksight's nodded to both of the questions. Hurricane brought his Talon back awkwardly. He rubbed his head. "I'd heard about that. Dad told me a story about NightWings." He put a glass of water in front of her. She took a sip. "Thanks." Her voice sounded raspy. "Can I ask you a question?" Dusksight looked down at her glass, at her reflection in the water. "Go ahead." Hurricane started to smile. "You lived underwater, right? How, there wouldn't be any air to breathe?" Dusksight looked up at Hurricane. His smile faded slowly, replaced by a furrowed brow. "I Think Dad used magic." Dusksight was about to say something, but someone was calling out for Hurricane. "That's Mom." He said. "I need to leave then. Bye, I guess. I'll try to come back later." Hurricane stood up. "I'll see you." Dusksight replied. Hurricane went outside, he saw Sea Star standing outside the building. "Hurricane!" She smiled at him. "Hey, Mom." He grinned. He hugged her. "C'mon, we'll have to go home tomorrow." "Mom, I want to stay with Dusksight." Hurricane said nervously. "Oh." Sea Star looked down at the ground. "Oh-okay. If you want." Hurricane touched her Talon. "Mom, I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you, but, Dusksight-" Sea Star wrapped her wing a bit tighter around Hurricane. "I understand. Your father did that for me. I'll miss you." Sea Star pulled a bit away. "I'll still come see you, I promise. I just-Dusksight-" "Really, I understand." Sea Star smiled sadly. "Come with me. Let's buy something to eat." Sea Star slipped her Talon around Hurricane's. "Okay, Mom." Hurricane tightened his grip on Sea Star. They started walking towards a restaurant. A dragon stepped out of the shadows. A SkyWing. A SandWing was right behind him. The SkyWing flicked a knife in Sea Star's direction, motioning for her to get in the alley. She did so. "Wot are ye doin with dis boy?! He's not yours." The SkyWing growled out. "Doesn't matter. Giv us yer bracelet, SeaWing." "Don't talk like that to my mother! Don't you-" Hurricane snapped to his mother's side. The SkyWing laughed. "Wot kend of spell she put on yer? Yer SkyWing, same as me." He nudged Hurricane's shoulder. Hurricane hit the SkyWing's Talon. "Hurricane, don't get involved." Sea Star put a restraining Talon on Hurricane. The SkyWing shoved Sea Star back. "Let's get outta here, kid. She's just messin wit yer head." Hurricane growled. He leapt at the SkyWing, and clawed at his neck. "She's my mother!" He punched his head. The SkyWing pushed Hurricane back. "Yer've got spunk. Alright. We'll lay off this time." The SkyWing shrugged. "Let's go." The SandWing nodded, and they walked off. Sea Star held Hurricane close. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hurricane asked Sea Star. She shook her head. They quickly walked to the restaurant, and sat at a table outside. "Son, I need to come clean. Your father and I were going to tell you something when you were older, but I decided to tell you now." Sea Star put her wing around Hurricane. "You know how your father found you, right?" "Yeah, of course." Hurricane nodded. "We never told you the whole story. A SkyWing," here Hurricane scoffed. "We're thinking a relative. They, he wasn't sure if they were a male or female, handed you off to him. They had been blasted with frostbreath, and Ripple thinks they died. An IceWing's of course. I'm sorry, honey." Sea Star said sadly. Hurricane leaned his head against her. "It's okay, Mom. I love you and Dad. It wouldn't be right without you." The two dragons got looks from other dragons. Sea Star and Hurricane didn't care. They loved each other, and that was what mattered. "Mom, I'll miss you, but I have to stay." Hurricane didn't really want to mention the prophecy yet...but maybe. "Dusksight had a prophecy. I need to figure it out with her." He looked up at Sea Star. "Hurricane, I'll miss you too, and I understand. I want you to be careful though, and try not to be too reckless." Sea Star smiled, though it was filled with sadness. "Thanks mom, so much." Hurricane squeezed her Talon lovingly. "Wherever I go, whatever I do, the sea will always be my real home." Chapter Five (Blitz) Chapter Six (Yochu) Chapter Seven (Wolfie) Chapter Eight (Malice) Chapter Nine (Rainfeather) Chapter Ten (Stormcloud) Chapter Eleven (GGarison) Chapter Twelve (Blitz) Chapter Thirteen (Yochu) Chapter Fourteen (GGarison) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing) Category:Content (Malice the NightWing) Category:Content (Animusdragon)